Aspen
Note~ '''This OC is owned and created by Crazy. You must ask permission to use in any way, I don’t want to see Aspen in a story or Character Page unless I have given you the OK. Don’t edit this page unless you have the users consent or if you are an Admin. Grammer and adding categories is all I will allow you to edit without having to ask for permission. Also, if my page isn’t like yours or I have my things organized differently please don’t change that. I have the things in the order I want them, it doesn’t have to be like yours. '''Discalimer- '''This Page is a WIP. Things will be added and changed. Appearance Aspen definitely has her Mother's looks. Aspen was born a rare cream Alaskan Husky. Her main fur coat is a deep rich cream in between the light and dark cream. It's accented by mostly white and a tiny amount of chestnut. Aspen has white socks only on her front paws, stopping before reaching the knees. Aspen also has white on her chest and face. Her mask goes up her muzzle stopping just above her eyes, and it cuts out the eyes instead looping down and then around her muzzle. This then continues downwards into her chest fur stopping in front of her front leg shoulders. The tip of her ear are dipped in white along with her tail tip. On her back legs instead of socks, on each paw all her toes are chestnut. The chestnut is also located at the points of her ears, not covering much of the white coloring or ear. Aspen also has three chestnut dots located under her right eye. Aspen's eyes are color contrasted with her fur. Both eyes have a deep dark green iris with a ting of hazel at the very edges of the iris barley noticeable. Her pupil is the usual black. However her eyes grow only slightly lighter with colder weather, and slightly darker with more humid or hot weather. Aspen as pointed ears, although when she was younger they where semi floppy. Her tail is long and covered in fur and curls slightly at the tip such as a fish hook. Her body is muscualr mostly due to her breed, and her legs are a tad bigger then the average female Husky. Aspen's collar is either a hot pink or bright magenta. Aspen resented her color at first but came to live with the color scheme, it is accompanied by the Pound Puppy tag, and her owners information engraved on the back of the tag. Personality Aspen is definitely a free spirited dog. She tends to let her mind wander and imagination run wild, often coming up with ideas for her newest adventure. Aspen likes to make her own choices and will fight for what she thinks is right, outspoken or not. However, Aspen can be stubborn but is willing to try someone else’s idea, it gives her a new experience on other things. Aspen finds group gatherings better than being alone, however instead of enjoying the thrill of the party, Aspen enjoys the emotional connections with other charming, independent, energetic, and compassionate dogs and humans. More than just a sociable people-pleaser though, Aspen is shaped by her intuitive quality, allowing her to read between the lines with curiosity and energy. Aspen tends to see life as a big, complex puzzle where everything is connected. Aspen is extremely curious about life and is always willing to explore more. However sometimes ending up in a unwanted situation. No matter though, Aspen will continue to explore and learn things for herself about life and family. Aspen is fiercely independent, and much more than stability and security, she craves creativity and freedom. Aspen tends to enjoy solving her own problems and not bothering others with something she knows she can handle or fix. Instead of running away from problems Aspen runs toward them confident and ready. She will face a challenge head on not afraid of what could happen until it does. Aspen loves coming up with new ways to accomplish things, something creative and daring untried before. Aspen will fight for her freedom no matter the cost, for she will never be chained down again like when she was younger. Luckily, Aspen knows how to relax, and she is perfectly capable of switching from a passionate, driven idealist in the workplace to that imaginative and enthusiastic free spirit on the dance floor, often with a suddenness that can surprise even her closest friends. Being in the mix also gives Aspen a chance to connect emotionally with others, giving her cherished insight into what motivates her friends and colleagues. Aspen believes that everyone should take the time to recognize and express their feelings, and her empathy and sociability make that a natural conversation topic. However never under estimate this little firecracker. Aspen even with her caring side can be as tough as nails. She has a low tolerance for rude dogs, etc. Aspen will not hold her tongue if her patience is lost and will put the dog in their place. Aspen will not take it lightly and will go until her fuse has burned out or until someone’s stops her. She then will storm off to be alone where she will most likely go outside and attack the earth to take out her anger. Biography Aspen was born into a litter of 2 if not counting herself. A brother and sister, who where named Froth after their Mother, Frosty and Zues after the Greek God. Aspen herself was named after their Father, Alpine. Aspen grew up in a regular sized town, however in a different home. Her Mother was a purebred Husky, who was a three time National Dog Show Champion. Their owners Margot and Peter pampered the pups, raising them to be champions just like their Mother, however all Aspen wished to do was be a normal puppy. Aspen never grew up near her Father, her Mother often cursed the dog who had been her mate and told Aspen that Alpine was a no good mutt. Aspen didn't seem to mind, so when her Mother wasn't around she would act like her Father was their. Aspen was the only one born with Frosty's coloring, so she was a tad bit more prized then her siblings and not let out of sight. This didn't only annoy Aspen but it also annoyed Zeus and Froth who enjoyed the attention. After a few months of being raised in the house, Peter started looking for homes for Froth and Zues, only selling for the right and highest price. Aspen still wished she had grown up around her Father, but that dream was soon put to bed when Frosty started training, Aspen's siblings included. Zues was soon sold for 2,500 dollars to a man named Hamilton, who also showed Huskies and was in the market for a new purebred show dog. Next Froth was sold for 1,000 dollars, unwilling at first to an Agility Dog Trainer. Aspen was left alone, but wasn't going to be sold to a new home. Aspen hated every minute of Show Dog training but never complained, following her owners and Mother's commands with ease and agility. Her first Dog Show was in November 18. When Peter showed Aspen they came close to first but not quite. Aspen got 4th place overall, being beat by Zues who came in 3rd. Aspen didn't want this life, she was never born to be a show dog. Aspen was still very young barley much bigger then a puppy. When Aspen got her first chance she made a break for it, first looking for her Father but never found a trace of Alpine. Aspen became a stray and roamed the streets. Her owners sent out flyers and rewards to find the lost puppy so Aspen ran from the town into the next town over. However the young pup had no street smarts and had no idea what she was getting herself into. Far from her pampered pet life, Aspen didn't know how to find food, water, shelter, or even a friend. This led to Aspen's short downfall of being chased by Catcher. The first rodeo, Aspen escaped barley hiding among the garbage bags until Catcher left, but the second time wasn't so lucky. Aspen had stumbled upon a hidden stash of food but the dog who had hid it wasn’t happy to find it eaten. The dog probably would've attacked Aspen but Catcher got their first and the dog tripped Aspen as they tried to run away. Aspen was brought the Shelter 17 where she met Lucky, Cookie, Squirt, Strudel, and Nibblet. Aspen didn’t want a home at all, her trust in people had been shifted. This stumped the Pound Puppy’s and all Aspen did was try to escape the pound and ignored their efforts to try and place her. At first Aspen was thought of to be implacable, until a miracle happened and the FKD found her perfect person. However the trouble was getting Aspen to her person. Aspen didn’t break believe she had a perfect person but did enjoy hanging with the Pound Puppies, surprisingly Squirt most of all. But like always Lucky seems to always convince the pups. Aspen agreed to go see the young boy but refused to go with him. Lucky took Aspen to the park with his team and they introduced Aspen to her perfect person, his name was Samuel. Aspen watched the boy until the tennis ball he had been hitting with his day rolled under the bush they where hiding in and Aspen found herself mysteriously alone. Samuel went to fetch the ball but Aspen got it first. Samuel saw Aspen a coed the pup out of the bushes. When Samuel started to pet Aspen, Aspen new she was wrong about everything. Aspen jumped up licking Samuel her eyes sparkling as he laughed setting his racket down and telling Aspen to stay as he ran back to his Father. Aspen was joined by the Pound Puppy’s and Squirt gave Aspen her official pup tag. With that they sent Aspen to her perfect boy with those famous words. “Once a Pound Puppy always a Pound Puppy!” Job Aspen works at Shelter 35 as a Scrounger and part time Security if the others need someone to handle it. Rank- Aspen is the Head Scrounger and part time Security. Team- Leader- Mira, Second in Command- Diego, Scientist- Livvie, Scout- Kerchak, Helps with Pups- Gizmo, and Aspen Head Scrounger and helps with Secruity. Trivia * Froth is really the last connection Aspen has to her birth family. * When Aspen was first placed with Samuel nothing was perfect. Aspen loved to chew on things and Samuel wasn't really ready for such an energetic puppy. However in the end they are the perfect match. * Aspen will deny she has a crush on Diego, even though everyone guesses it's true. * Aspen works at Shelter 35 with Diego. * Aspen has no idea that she has other siblings besides Zues and Froth. * Aspen is extremely competitive with the dogs at the pound, however she will let the pups win the games. * Aspen has an old shoe she keeps in the house with her. It's Samuels when they first met. * The cold barley bothers Aspen at all. '''Fears~ Aspen sometimes has fears about loud noises. Mostly fireworks, trains, and thunder. Other things such as a metal pan dropping or kids screaming doesn't bother her. Only Diego and Samuel know about Aspen's extreme fear of heights. Aspen will freeze up and go into shock at high altitudes. Family~ * Mother- Frosty * Father- Alpine * Step Mother- Liz * Step Father- Champion * Sister- Froth * Brother- Zues * Step Sister- Lizzy * Step Brother-Parker * Step Brother- Hero * Step Brother- Boss *Mate- Diego *Pups Unknown at the Moment. * Aunt- Blizzard * Aunt- Polar * Uncle- Ranger Crush Diego Aspen meet Diego when she was playing in the park with Samuel. At first Aspen didn’t like the cocky pup but she quickly changed her mind after spending time with him more and ends up having a crush on the him. Relationships Frosty- Aspen doesn’t have the strongest bond with her Mother. However they did get along at one point and Aspen still loves Frosty no matter what. Although Frosty wants nothing to do with her daughter, Frosty thinks of her as a deserter and traitor. Alpine- Aspen has never really met her Father, but she hopes one day she will. From what Aspen has heard of Alpine, she thinks they act the same. Froth- Surprisingly Aspen gets along great with Froth besides their completely different personalities. Aspen keeps in touch with Froth and never misses one of her sisters tournaments. Zeus- Aspen has never really gotten along with Zeus and being more important than him didn’t help. Aspen still loves her brother but knows they have no real connection so they both just avoid each other. Mira- Aspen has nothing against Lyra, especially since Lyra is her leader. However even Aspen finds that Lyra trust to easily and is to nice for her own good. Other than this Aspen loves to talk to Lyra and will usually follow every command. Livvie-Aspen finds Livvie as her best friend. The Proteges Water Dog showed her around and the ropes when Aspen first joined. Aspen loves Livvie and finds a lot in common with her. Aspen often calls her Liv and confides everything in her. Besties for the Resties! Gizmo- Aspen finds Gizmo has a brother. Aspen wishes she had a strong bond with Zues, but Gizmo made that up for her. Aspen often leans into his fur for comfort and calls him Giz. Aspen loves offering her help with the pups. Diego- Aspen finds it hard to use words to explain anything about Diego. However Aspen loves Diego. At first Aspen wasn’t sure what she thought of Diego and thought he was quite annoying especially with his “tough guy act”. But she saw past it and he earned a special part in her heart. Kerchak- Kerchak seems to always get under Aspen’s skin. Aspen always ends up snapping at him everyday. However, after finding out that him and Diego where best friends she tried harder to understand Kerchak. After a scheme set up by Diego, Aspen actually got to know Kerchak a bit and sees him differently now. Stories or Song Articles 'By Me- ' *New Member of Shelter 35 *Famous Last Words 'By Others- ' *Saving the Day the Pound Puppy Way *Secret Santa Fiasco '''Collaborations- '''None Gallery 20171207 103939.jpg| By Sarah! Ahhh I love these photos so much! 20171207 103859.jpg| By Sarah! This is my favorite Ship. 20171207 103818.jpg| By Sarah! Aww! Aspen with her crush! I love how the sizes are, and just everything about this. B3076C87-EB48-4A31-A4E8-132F2948D67E.jpeg| By Me! Ahh! I like how this turned out, except the size. Category:Husky Category:Female Character Category:CrazyNeonWolfx's OCs Category:Show Dog Category:Shelter 35 Category:Oldest Sibling Category:Characters